


A Certain Kitten

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell tilted his head to one side as soon as Supergirl's new kitten appeared.





	A Certain Kitten

I never created Superman TAS canon.

Reverend Amos Howell tilted his head to one side as soon as Supergirl's new kitten appeared and meowed as it carried a toy in its mouth.

THE END


End file.
